Ninja Ichigo: P 1 of the Ninja Ichigo Chronicles
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: Ichigo gets turned into a cat, and a few years later she turns back into a human but is a baby. The Mew Mews have already fired her so what could she lose. She meets her new friends Naruto and Hikari, and falls in love. Ichigokish or IchigoHaku
1. Miss Kitty

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tokyo Mew Mew.

Ichigo Mamamiya was wondering the streets to her new house…a tent after Mint was adopted by her family Ichigo moved out. Mint had everything her boyfriend, her friends, now even her family.

"What can I do now?" asked Ichigo in a tiny voice.

_Tiny…I'm a kid!_ Thought Ichigo looking at herself she was a kid. Suddenly she heard a noise and freaked out, then turned into a cat. Out came a little boy with an older man who looked like a demon to Ichigo.

"Zabuzza-san I found a little kitty!" said the little boy and Ichigo came to him sniffing him. The man Zabuzza came over and started to pet Ichigo.

"She sure is soft Haku." said Zabuzza stroking her head.

"Can we keep her?" asked Haku looking at Zabuzza and he nodded.

"First we have to get out of this forest." he said and Haku nodded. Ichigo used her paws and wrote follow me on the ground.

"I think she wants us to follow her." said Haku and started to follow her. Ichigo led them straight to the park. All of a sudden Ichigo saw a Chimera Anima and Kish fighting her old friends. All of a sudden Ichigo was picked up by Pai.

"Tart are you sure that this is the first Mew Mew?" asked the alien and Tart nodded.

"Let Ichigo GO!" yelled Pudding but Mint stopped her.

"Ichigo is a traitor remember." Said Mint and Pudding nodded.

"LET MISS KITTY GO!" yelled Haku and Zabuzza punched Pai in the face. Pai dropped Ichigo and she ran towards Haku and jumped in his arms. Haku and Zabuzza ran off with the aliens at their heels. They pumped as much Chakra in their feet and ran off leaving the aliens in their wake.

Back with the Mew Mews

"Ichigo is with those freaky people?" asked Lettuce and Mint nodded telling the group what she saw.

"Yes she was in the arms of the boy and she was letting him pet her along with the man who punched Pai. Don't they know that the aliens became our allies after Ichigo left?" asked Mint and the others looked at her.

"Mint Ichigo didn't know about the treaty." Said Lettuce and Mint slapped her in the face.

"I knew that so don't correct ME." shouted Mint and Lettuce went quite. Pudding was wondering how they came to be like this.

_Flash back_

"Hey guys!" shouted Ichigo as she came in few months ago and everyone murmured their hellos.

"Ichigo I am afraid that we can't have you in our group anymore." said Mint and Ichigo looked at her.

"Why I am the one you is behaving around here." said Ichigo and Mint shook her head.

"We caught you talking to Kish about something and Pudding heard you say something about our plans to attack them this time." said Mint and Ichigo looked confused.

"Those where plans from a year ago. Kish was just helping me to figure them out wheat I didn't get." said Ichigo and Ryou slapped her.

"You are fired Ichigo why can't you just take a hint?" he said and after that Ichigo never came back.

_End of Flashback_

-With Ichigo-

"Why did those aliens want Miss Kitty Zabuzza?" asked Haku and Zabuzza looked at him, "Haku that I don't know."


	2. New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tokyo Mew Mew.

Ichigo got separated from Zabuza and Haku when she saw a mouse crossing their path. Soon she found herself in a vast desert, when she was looking around she saw someone walking towards her. It was a little boy with red hair and the kanji symbol for love on his forehead. Ichigo went over to him and the boy glared down at her. Ichigo jumped up and placed a kiss on his lips. Soon she was a little girl who was kissing him.

"Uhhh… sorry." said Ichigo blushing, and the boy just glared at her. " What's your name?"

"Gaara." said the boy and Ichigo looked at him.

"Well Gaara my name is Ichigo and starting today you are my new friend!" said Ichigo and Gaara just looked at her.

"Friend, keh I only…" began Gaara but Ichigo was already gone in a flash. "Who was she?"


	3. Yaari

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tokyo Mew Mew.

Ichigo kept running until she was in a forest. _Phew I got away from Gaara… oh well he is my friend now. _Soon Ichigo bumped into a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh sorry." said the boy who was eating ramen. Suddenly Ichigo's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry," said Ichigo and the boy held out another cup.

"Hikari told me to make a third cup… Oh my name is Umizaki Naruto." said the boy and soon they heard some rustling in the bushes and out came a girl with long black hair and emerald eyes.

"Hello my name is Hanatashi Hikari.," said the girl and Ichigo looked around and then finally said, "My name is Ichigo Mamamiya."

"Hey Ichigo do you want to be a ninja?" asked Naruto and Ichigo nodded, " well the academy is starting to bring in kids and we could just say you where raised in the woods of Konoha and pass you off."

Ichigo nodded once again and they set off to the little tow.

A few years later

"Ichigo can you please hand me that kunai?" asked Hikari as they where getting ready to play another prank on Uchihia Sasuke. Naruto was being chased by him and the girls where preparing the trap. Once the trap was set Naruto came in view and Sasuke was right behind him. Soon Naruto slid under the string and Sasuke tripped over it. Soon Hikari landed on Sasuke's head and made him look like a fool in front of the entire fan club who followed him there.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright?" asked Sakura looking at the bruise when Sasuke fell. Hikari laughed and all the girls glared at her.

"What? He was just getting what he deserved." said Hikari and all the girls gave her more glares. Ichigo sighed and said something to Hikari and the girl listened then said, "Ichigo says that it is time to get back to the playground before Iruka starts to panic that his students are gone."

All the girls nodded and went back to the playground just in time to see Iruka starting to panic.

"Iruka Naruto, Hikari, and Ichigo hurt Sasuke." tattled Sakura and Hikari was cracking her knuckles when all of a sudden a young man with red hair came up.

"GAARA-KUN!" yelled Ichigo running to him and turned into a cat, then she kissed him on the lips and turned back into a human.

"Gaara so this is the friend that you told us about?" asked a blonde coming up and Gaara just glared at her.

"She was the one who said that we are friends." said Gaara.

"You mean we aren't friends?" asked Ichigo and Gaara shook his heads. "your mean!"

Then Ichigo started to cry and the girl went over to her.

"Don't worry Gaara is in the stage of denial. By the way my name is Yaari." said the girl as she let loose of her long red hair.


	4. The girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tokyo Mew Mew.

Ichigo looked at Yaari with a confused look and Yaari smiled back.

"So Gaara says that you and he are not friends right?" asked Yaari and Ichigo nodded, "man that must suck."

Ichigo started to cry then all of a sudden four girls came out of the bushes each of them had an animal feature.

"Ichigo Momomiya you will come with us." said a girl with blue hair and wings, Ichigo looked at her and thought, _who is she? _

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo and the girl fell down anime style, the little girl with monkey ears looked at her with a confused look.

"Traitor don't you remember us?" asked the blue haired girl again and Ichigo shook her head. All of a sudden the girls jumped towards her, Yaari who was listening in on the conversation jumped in front of Ichigo and turned into a fire cat demon. Hikari jumped behind the girls and changed into a giant dog, like her cousin Sesshomaru can. The girl with the wings flew up and went towards Ichigo.

"Gaton no jutsu!" shouted Sasuke and a fireball came out of his mouth and headed towards the little girl.

"Hana arashi no jutsu!" yelled Ichigo and flowers blocked the view of the girls as the students and Iruka escaped.

With the Mew Mews.

"Mint what happened to the traitor?" asked Pudding and Mint shrugged her shoulders.

"Ryou wants her back so that he can remove the gene of the cat from her, but what was that move she did?" asked Lettuce as she watched Ichigo look back at them.

"Excuse me how do you know me?" asked Ichigo walking back to them.

"We know you because we were once your friends." said Mint hopping that that would work on her.

"Sorry I don't know anyone who looks like you… only in my dreams they are weird." said Ichigo and Lettuce kneeled down next to her.

"What do you dream about?" she asked and Ichigo grabbed her hand. All of a sudden flashes of her dreams went through Lettuces body.

"Guys we have to go NOW!" shouted Lettuce and the girls looked at her backing away from Ichigo who was passed out.

"Should we bring her?" asked Mint looking at Ichigo who wasn't moving.

"NO DON"T TOUCH HER!" shouted Lettuce who looked at her fearfully and Mint nodded and they went off to Tokyo.

In Tokyo

"Lettuce what has gotten you spooked?" asked Mint watching her friend.

"Ichigo has the ability to transfer dreams and memories to a person if she concentrated on it. She was still concentrating when she passed out and you do not want to see the dreams I saw in the way I saw it. It was in your own point of view." said Lettuce and they went off to café mew mew.

At Café Mew Mew

"So you want Ryou to see if he can download the memories or dreams on to the computer so you can watch the?" asked Keiichiro and Mint nodded.

"We will have to see what we can do." said Ryou as he hooked up the glove and started to type in a code to show what Lettuce saw. Soon a picture came up and they saw a young girl.

The memory

"Ichigo come on we are going home!" shouted Naruto and Hikari. Ichigo ran to catch up then stopped when she heard a scream from the Uchihai house. Ichigo ran over and saw Sasuke crying as his brother came towards him.

"Stop it!" shouted Ichigo running towards him and Itachi turned around to face her.

"A friend of yours Sasuke," asked Itachi turning towards his little brother but Sasuke wouldn't answer. "Oh well I guess I have to get rid of her if she is or not for what she is seeing right now."

Itachi started to walk towards Ichigo and pulled out a katana. Ichigo backed away but still held her ground.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphoses!" shouted Ichigo not knowing where that came from. Soon a light surrounded her and she heard a voice.

"SO glad that you found us." Said one of the voices and Ichigo looked around, there she saw a girl with blue hair and wings. Like a bird, the girl spoke again, "We shall give you are power take it and use it wisely."

"Wait who are you! WAIT MINT!"


	5. Sorry

Sorry peoples but I won't be updating for a while because I have other stories to work on and I have lost the document for this story.

Sorry

Hikarikurai24587


	6. BACK!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tokyo Mew Mew.

Mint stopped to look at the dream/memory and sat there dumbfounded.

"Mint what does this mean?" asked Pudding staring at the screen with interest.

"Oy Ichigo did you guys a favor," said a voice behind them it was the little boy that Ichigo was with. "The people who are chosen to give memories keep the dreams or memories to herself, but she wants to give them but the memory she showed you she has never shown to anyone because it was forbidden to do. The Hokage had her memory wiped of the day but now she has started to remember, he also sealed the power."

"You girls are not good, you are being controlled by people who are bad," said a girl with black hair and brilliant emerald eyes. As soon as she said that Kish, Pie, and Tart appeared.

"So how did this girl find out?" asked Kish then stopped when a little girl came out from behind them.

"We just wanted to say that we don't want you to come to our village anymore," said Hikari, she and her friend turned and walked off.

Few years later

Ichigo walked down the streets after the orientation after you become a ninja. Naruto and Hikari where both down because they where put into different groups.

"Come on guys at least we can see each other on our days off from missions." said Ichigo as she led them to the ramen shop.

Ichigo now has long ruby red hair and her eyes held sadness that no one else knew about, she held in her dreams until she saw the girl with the blue hair again.

"Hey Ichigo are you all right?" asked Hikari jumping on her and Ichigo nodded her head.

"Yep just thinking about the dream I had." said Ichigo looking around, she got the feeling that she was being watched. After she said goodbye to Naruto and Hikari she took a short cut to her house. Once she got inside she shut the door and locked it doing the same with the windows.

"I know you are there, come on out." said Ichigo looking at her bedroom door and a girl with long blonde hair came out.

"How did you know that I was there?" she snarled looking around and her friends came out.

"I know a lot about you…Berry-san." said Ichigo going over to her drawer and opening it and revealed an oval shaped pendent.

"Then you know why we are here then." said a girl with blue hair tied up into buns.

"Good to see you, the reason why you are here is because the aliens sent you to remove my power but that will not work because I am already one level above you." Said Ichigo as the pendant turned into a crystal in her palm.

"Oh really and why should we believe a traitor like you?" snarled a young girl with short blonde hair.

"MEW MEW CRYSTAL ICHIGO METAMORPHOSIS!" shouted Ichigo raising the pendant above her head, soon she came out of a crystal wearing her old suit, but the bell on her tail was a crystal bell.

"How is this possible!" shouted the little girl whose name was now Pudding.

"This is possible since your good sides gave me POWER and I have learned how to use it" explained Ichigo staring at all the girls. "Mew Mew Gather Metamorphosis!"

"What the...!" shouted Mint covering her eyes from the light that was gathering around Ichigo as she transformed into the ultimate Mew Mew. This Mew Mew form was the ultimate healing form for turning some one back to normal. Ichigo raised her bell, turning it into a staff.

"Mew Mew Pudding Cure!" shouted Ichigo raising the staff and pointing it towards Pudding. A yellow light flew towards the little girl, Pudding screamed as the light him her head right were the symbol for a Mew Mew was. Suddenly Pudding fell towards the ground and Ichigo caught her in a flash. Picking her up, Ichigo set her on the bed closest to the kitchen because all the people she did this to all woke up hungry. Mint glared at her and singled a retreat. When all the rest of the Mew Mews vanished Ichigo walked over to Pudding and began to sing a song;

"It is raining, like it is in my soul. The tears of my heart, I never knew love, I never knew the meaning of a family!"

Pudding stirred at that part and opened her eyes.

"ICHIGO!" sobbed Pudding hugging her old friend with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry for doing what ever the aliens made me do I didn't do it on purpose."

"I know I know and I am sorry for leaving but I have an ability now to help everyone through my dreams," Said Ichigo hugging the weeping girl and carried her to the kitchen. Setting her down in a seat Ichigo started to whip up an omelet. Once it was finished Ichigo set it down in front of Pudding and was gone within a second with Pudding asking for more. Once Pudding was finished she was brought to the academy and was to be trained as a ninja like Ichigo.

-An few months later-

"Ichigo there was a boy who was teasing me," Said Pudding running home one day and Ichigo set done her water.

"What happened?" asked Ichigo getting up and started making the lunch. Pudding sat down and started to talk about her day. Ichigo had a day off and she was not even on any missions either.

"Well it was at lunch and I was running with Konohamaru and we bumped into a nekomimi man and he tried to pick up me but Konohamaru got into the way and I ran off to the first person who came into my head," said Pudding, Ichigo stopped when she heard a man with cat ears. _Kankuro._ Thought Ichigo standing up and running out of the building.

Reveiw


	7. Ichigo dies

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Naruto

Ichigo ran throughout the streets of Konoha, she looked right and left for Kankuro. Suddenly she felt someone beside her, she looked to her left to find no one so she to her right and found no one. She looked down left and saw Pudding running along beside her.

"PUDDING!" shouted Ichigo nearly coming to a stop. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to save Konohamaru," said Pudding, Ichigo nearly smacked her because of that but she just kept on running. That was until she found her face smacking right into a person dressed in black. There was no Konohamaru in sight, Ichigo turned to Pudding and said. "Where you with Naruto at the time?"

"Oh right I was so Naruto must have helped Konohamaru out," said Ichigo, yet she stilled had the urge to hit Kankuro for making get out of the house before lunch.

"Oy kids aren't you going to apologize for bumping into me," said a voice that Ichigo recognized.

"Not until you say your sorry to the girl next to me for trying to hurt her and me for missing out on making a homemade lunch you jerk," demanded Ichigo, the guy laughed as he turned around then stopped. "what cat got your tongue."

"Ichigo you ears," whispered Pudding, Ichigo felt on top of her head and nearly screamed, she looked behind her and saw her trade-mark tail and groaned. She grabbed Pudding and dodged an attack that was aimed for them, Kankuro had also gotten out of the way. Ichigo turned around to find Kish standing there, she grabbed her hair and tried to rip it out, Pudding grabbed onto her arm and said to Kish. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to Ichigo," said Kish, Ichigo looked away from him, she didn't want him to be here to ruin her life again. "Ichigo what are you doing here?"

Ichigo didn't respond, she grabbed Pudding's hand and dragged her away, Kish flew after them. Inside Ichigo's apartment, she nearly shut the door on Kish's face, yet she allowed him to fly into the room.

"Kish why do you always come into my life whenever things start to look good for me?" asked Ichigo, she turned to look at him. "when I had gotten together with Massaya you always tried to break it apart. When that had worked you came here to do what, tear apart the friendships I brought together?"

"Ichigo?" asked Kish, Ichigo began to cry, Pudding walked over to her with a smirk on her face. "don't touch her, you traitor.""Pudding?" asked Ichigo, suddenly she saw a knife in Puddings hands coming towards her. Kish ran forward and grabbed Ichigo brining them both towards the ground. Kish stood up and looked towards Pudding and said. "Go back to your traitorous friends you stupid monkey."

"Wow what a temper," said Pudding, this caught Ichigo off guard, she got out of Kish's embrace, she stood up and said. "Who are you?"

"What do you mean Ichigo-chan?" asked 'Pudding', Ichigo hissed and Kish stood up.

"Pudding never says 'wow' in English," growled Ichigo, Kish looked at her. "I think you are someone different. I think you are an alien just like Kish."

"Aw man how did you find out?" asked the alien turning into an alien about Kish's height with long blonde hair.

"ZACHARY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" screamed Kish, the blonde haired alien glared at Kish and shouted. "CALL ME ZACH OR ZACHY NOT ZACHARY!"

"I don't what to call you," said Ichigo glaring at the new alien. "were is Pudding?"

"She's most likely being retrained to fight against you," said Kish, Ichigo stood up, her outfit changing.

"Kish grab the blonde over there and come with me," said Ichigo, Kish looked at her before grabbing Zach and followed her out the door. "Kish how fast can you fly?"

"Pretty fast when I don't carry someone but I can push myself if you want to," said Kish, Ichigo nodded before speeding down the hallway with chakra adding to her speed. Kish followed her, Ichigo sped to the village of the waves were Haku was buried. It took hours because Kish had to slow down a couple of times because of Zach struggling. When they arrived there Ichigo stood in front of a grave and began to chant in a strange language, it was an ancient language forgotten to all the worlds. Soon a hand came from under the ground and grabbed Kish's leg, which caused him to drop Zach on the hand. Causing the person connected to the hand to let out a long string of cuss words. Ichigo picked up Zach before he got away and handed him to Kish, she grabbed the hand and pulled up. This revealed Zabuza looking very pissed off for having an alien dropped on his hand. Another hand popped out of the ground and Ichigo helped Haku up before Kish could have another accident and drop Zach on his hand as well.

"Who are you?" asked Zabuza, Ichigo cringed as she thought on how to explain that she was the cat that they picked up. "well."

"Hey I saw you before you were holding...mpph!" started Kish only to be tackled by Ichigo who hissed. "Don't tell them!"

"Don't tell us what?" asked Haku, Ichigo turned around and said. "The time when you found my cat."

"Oh Ms. Kitty?" asked Haku, Ichigo nodded furiously, Kish was waving his arms since Ichigo was cutting off his air supply. Ichigo looked down and got off of him but held Zach down as Kish sat up gasping for air.

"I also heard that you know my friend Naruto," said Ichigo, this caused both Zabuza and Haku to start coughing at the same time. They soon realized that they were alive.

"Did you do this?" asked Haku, Ichigo nodded and quickly said. "Please don't ask me how I did it, because I won't tell you, that is because it would be hard and confusing if I explained it. Now I need your help please."

"Yes?" asked Haku, Ichigo quickly explained to them that they would be helping her rescue her friends from a man called Deep Blue. She had to also explain everything that happened before, excluding the part were she could change into a cat. Haku listened and Zabuza only listened to what they were going to be fighting. Once Ichigo was finished, Kish held on to Haku and Zabuza and vanished while Ichigo was holding onto Zach. When Kish came back he took Zach back first then Ichigo after that. Ichigo glanced around when she felt her feet hit the ground, she had to grab on Kish's arm and pulled him behind a tree along with Zach, Haku and Zabuza was hiding in a tree nearby. Passing by was Zakuro, Ichigo noticed that she was with a boy and that she was smiling. After making sure that Zakuro was gone Ichigo left her hiding spot, Kish followed her, Zabuza and Haku appeared next to them.

"Well well well if it isn't the traitor," said a familiar grinding voice, Ichigo turned around to see Mint and Massaya.

"Well well well if it isn't the whore," said Ichigo, this caused Mint to glare daggers at her and snarl. "We got you surrounded, so if I were you I would shut up."

"And if I were you I would slit my throat," said Ichigo, this caused Massaya to stand in front of Mint. "awwwwww if it isn't the cheater, did the door to my heart kick you in the butt when you left."

"Are you just going to stand there and insult your old friends or are you going to fight?" asked Kish trying not to laugh, Ichigo grinned and said. "I was planning on doing both."

As Ichigo was speaking a Chimera Anima was sent to attack her, Ichigo began to speak in the lost language again, she lifted up her hand, a stream of fire shot out from her hand and destroyed the Chimera Anima.

-Mint's POV-

What the heck did Ichigo just say, wait what is happening. It wasn't suppose to be foggy today. What is going on? Argggggh!

-Normal POV-

Zabuza had quickly done the seals for the Hidden Mist Jutsu, a thick fog veiled them. Ichigo used her cat senses to seek out and destroy the Chimera Anima, while Kish flew off with Zach. Zabuza was just destroying the Chimera Anima as he found them. Mint then attacked Ichigo, but was blasted back, Ichigo turned around to see Hikari standing there glaring at Mint saying. "I bet you don't even remember what I said about Ichigo didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Massaya and Mint at the same time, Hikari appeared in front of them and punched Mint. She turned to Massaya and head-butted him. Ichigo grinned at Hikari who turned around and grinned back saying. "Come I will take you to your friend."

Ichigo, Zabuza, and Haku followed Hikari, she led them to the Mew Mew Café, Ichigo peered in and saw Kish knocked out on the floor with Pai standing over him. Ichigo, pointed at the door and spoke in the ancient language, the door flew off it's hinges and hit the wall near Pai. Pai turned around and said. "Well well well if it isn't the old leader of the Mew Mews. Ichigo rolled her eyes and said. "Yeah it's me anything else you stupid old man?"

"'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never harm me.' is one of the Earthen Proverbs is it not?" asked Pai, Ichigo just rolled her eyes at that. "Your insults may have worked on Mint-san but not me."

"Yeah but it was worth a shot though," said Ichigo, Pai ran forwards but was stopped when senbon needles were thrown at him. Haku walked in front of Pai and said. "I will take care of this one."

"Thank you Haku," said Ichigo, she ran past Pai who tried blocking her but was thrown back by Haku. Kish stood up and ran after her, Zabuza followed close behind, as well as Hikari. Ichigo ran down into the basement and saw Ryou watching Pudding who was tied down to a table. Pudding noticed Ichigo in the room and screamed. "ICHIGO RUN! IT'S A TRAP!"

Ichigo, looked up and saw a cage beginning to drop, one quick in the ancient language and the cage vanished from her sight. Ryou turned around and said. "Why even bother trying to save her, the process is almost complete."

"Because she is my friend," said Ichigo, she froze just as the sound of a gun went off, Ichigo looked down to see her chest bleeding, she turned around to see Kish holding the gun his eyes blank. Ichigo smiled before dropping to her knees, she spoke in the ancient language before saying. "Please restore everyone to normal."

A light engulfed Ichigo before shooting out of her body engulfing anything it touched, Ichigo's body fell to the ground just as Pudding got free of her bonds. Ryou tried to hold her back to finish the mind controlling but she got to Ichigo. She picked her up, to see Ichigo staring at her, Ichigo lifted her hand and patted Pudding's head before closing her eyes and her hand dropped. Pudding set down Ichigo's head gently as if trying not to wake her up, she turned and faced Ryou who was heading towards Ichigo with the intent of removing her badge.

"I don't think so," said Pudding, her animal DNA activating, Pudding began to glow, she was in her crystal mew mew form, she began to spin, the ground began to shake. Trees began to grow, they lifted Pudding and Ichigo up, Chimera Anima began to climb up the trees in order to reach them but Zabuza just sliced them down . He ran up the length of the tree slicing the monsters down, Haku appeared and began to join him. Tart appeared at the top just in time to see Pudding place Ichigo in a crystal shaped like a strawberry.

"Pudding I thought you hated Ichigo," said Tart, Pudding turned around, he froze as he saw tears falling down her face, when the crystal closed around Ichigo's body he walked towards Pudding who asked. "Did you hate her in your heart or did you just place her with all the other humans on the planet?"

Tart just stared at Pudding before thinking _'What did I do? I mean she did call me a kid the first time we met, but meeting her allowed me to meet Pudding. But I never really hated Ichigo I just hated the fact that she called me a kid.'_

"I never really did hate her, I just hated the fact that she was protecting the humans and that she called me a kid," said Tart, he stopped when he realized that he did miss Ichigo's and his fights, they had created memories even though they weren't that great of memories he realized that they were the only memories he had of her. Pudding stared at Ichigo's face, Tart began to cry realizing that Ichigo died trying to save Pudding, before when she was brainwashed she did everything he wanted her to do, but he missed the hyper personality from the monkey. When Pudding was gone for a while he realized that something happened and that she was back to normal and hanging around Ichigo. Suddenly a scream from Pudding snapped Tart out of his thoughts, he turned around to see Ryou holding on to her arm. Tart took out his yo-yo and spun towards Ryou. It was blocked, that was when Tart realized that Ryou was wearing rubber gloves and that he wasn't getting shocked.

"Now Tart I want you to get Ichigo out of there," said a voice, Tart spun around to find himself facing Deep Blue, he realized that Masaya must have let him out.

That's all for now please review, reviews begin allowing me to think about the next chapter


	8. Ichigo's thorns, in comes the new Ichigo

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Naruto

"Tart, you will get Ichigo out of there now," said Deep Blue, Tart stood in front of the crystal as if to protect Ichigo. Deep Blue walked towards him. Tart turned around and threw some parasites towards the top of the tree. The tree grew around the crystal blocking Deep Blue from ever getting into its depths and to the crystal. Tart felt himself get hit on the back of his neck and everything went black for him, no one knew was that the Earth was healing Ichigo and bringing her back to life.

-Three years later-

Masaya walked with Mint down the walk in the park nearby the new Café Mew Mew, this was ever since the old Café was destroyed by the tree that Pudding made. Nothing the Mew Mew's or the aliens did could remove Ichigo from the tree. So they built a new Café, there were no enemies they had to face, this was due to the humans and the aliens getting along.

-Inside the old Café-

The leaves of the tree stirred in the basement and the tree began to glow, a pale foot emerged from the tree. A female of the age of 18 stepped foot on the branches of the tree, long knee length colored hair, she was wearing nothing but a white bed sheet from Ryou's old room which the tree had taken. The girl climbed down the tree which had begun to vanish, once she had reached the bottom, the tree had vanished entirely. The girl walked up the stairs, around her neck was a Mew Mew pendant. The girl looked around the the collapsing Café, she smiled and closed her eyes, she chanted in the language of the Earth. The building began to rebuild itself, soon a forest grew behind the newly rebuilt café. The girl stepped out in the sunlight and nearly ran into Kish who was walking by, the girl quickly said. "I'm sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going!"

"Hey did you just come out of that shop behind you?" asked Kish, the girl just stared at him before nodding. "oi could you be Ichigo?"

"Who?" asked the girl, Kish looked at her in the eyes before saying. "Normally if Ichigo was here she would be freaking out and slapping me, yet you are just staring at me with amazement. Who are you?"

The girls eyes grew dark as she smirked, she pulled down the bed sheet, Kish's eyes widened as the girl spoke. "Were you the one who gave me this scar?"

Kish reached out his hand he touched the scare on the girl's chest, the girl reached her hand up and placed it on Kish's head. She began to speak, the ancient language began to roll off her tongue. Kish's eyes widened before rolling to the back of his head. He fell into the girl's arms, she cradled him to her chest, she picked him up in her arms bridle style and carried him into the Café. She noticed how light he was, _'Has he not been eating recently?' _thought the girl as she place him on a bed in one of the many rooms she had added on to the Café. She petted Kish's hair before standing up, she walked into the kitchen and began to cook, she cooked a chocolate cake, she added whip cream and strawberries on top. The girl cut herself and Kish a slice, she had finished putting the pieces on plates when she heard the bed creak, she heard a thud and a long line of swear words. The girl peeked into the room were she placed him and saw Kish rubbing his bottom. She grabbed the cake and walked inside saying. "Hello I thought you might have wanted some cake when you woke up."

"Did you kidnap me?" asked Kish, the girl shook her head and said. "No it was more like I kishnapped you rather than kidnapped you aren't a kid,"

Kish looked at her smiling face and asked. "Do you have a name?"

"No I don't remember anything about me as in the girl, that includes my name, age, birthday, and what I acted like. But I do have memories about battles I fought, who I hung around with, who I loved," said the girl, Kish looked at her and saw sorrow in her eyes. "I wish I could but the tree I slept in couldn't repair those memories for me. I think it was because I had shattered them before I died because I was afraid of what I became."

"I think it was because your past self didn't want you to have the same life she did," said Kish, the girl looked at him and Kish found himself thinking of Ichigo, after he had shot her the had done something that had lifted the mind control of him. "hey girl can I name you?"

"I think it would be nice to be named by someone who was close by my past self," said the girl, Kish took a while to think, he thought of Ichigo's old personality, and thought. _'On the outside she was beautiful but on the inside she showed her thorns. She is like a rose, should her name she be Rose, no to original how about..."_

"Bara," said Kish, the girl looked at him. "I think it would fit you perfectly since on the outside you look gentle and pretty, but when you get mad you show your thorns."

"I think that it is a beautiful name...are you going to eat your cake?" asked Bara (Ichigo's new name.) Kish realized that there was chocolate cake in front of him. He picked it up with his hands and took a big bite out of it, surprisingly enough it was better than what Keiichiro could make and Kish had to eat his food everyday. Kish realized that it was time to go back to the house he was sharing with Ryou and Keiichiro, Bara watched him stand up and head towards the door.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" asked Bara, Kish looked at her and nodded, Bara smiled and Kish saw a little bit of the old Ichigo in that smile, he smiled back before heading towards the door. After he left, Bara sat there staring at the bed before eating her cake.

-With Kish-

"Kish is that you I was getting worried," said Keiichiro, Kish looked up to see him with a bowl and a whisk. "where were you?"

"At the park," said Kish not wanting to explain what happen with Bara and him waking up only to fall off the bed he was on. "I lost track of time."

"Okay but you have to be more responsible in the future who knows when a new person will attack the world," said Ryou walking into the room, Kish looked at him. "I'm going to the park, a signal for a mew mew just appeared there."

"If it is Ichigo's badge then we should retrieve it," said Mint she had also came back, Kish glared at Masaya who had entered the house behind her. Ever since they had found a way to give Deep Blue his own body Masaya now had time to spend with both Mint and his new brother.

"Kish you are coming with us," said Ryou, Kish groaned he had grown used to the heat and didn't want to leave the house. He also suspected that Bara would come up and try to talk to him like a friend, also Bara had Ichigo's pendant. He waited until Ryou had finished calling the rest of the Mew Mews, he then left with the group and headed towards the park. When they had met up with the rest of the Mew Mews and the aliens they began to look around for a pendant. Suddenly there was the jingle of bells, Kish turned around to see Bara dancing and singing:

"_Natsuhiboshi naze akai?_

_Yuube kanashii yume wo miita_

_Naite hanashita_

_Akai me yo_

_Natsuhiboshi naze mayou_

_Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru_

_Dakara kanashii yume wo miru."_

Kish watched as Bara danced, people slowed down to watch her, suddenly he head MInt yell. "MEW MEW MINT METAMORPHOSIS!"

Soon the Mint was transformed into her bird form and the girls followed after her, MInt launched her arrows at Bara, Kish didn't move. Bara simply looked at Mint before dodging the arrows, all of them, she stared before speaking in the language of the Earth. Suddenly a rose wrapped around her, a light bursted from the rose and Bara stepped out looking like a fairy. Her skirt looked like it was made out of rose petals as well as the shirt, she didn't have her cat ears like Ichigo did. Instead she roses where her ears were and a rose stem was around her neck suspending the pendant from it.

"Do you think that new form will help you girl?" asked Pai, Bara looked at him before vanishing, she appeared behind Pai and launched an attack at him. Pai dodge not before a thorn scratched his arm, Bara landed on a tree and said. "Even the most beautiful rose has it's thorns. But that is what makes it beautiful, if you tame the rose it will lose it's natural brilliance."

"What is that supposed to mean?" snarled Mint, her eyes looked at the scar that was barely visible on her chest, then looked at the pendant. "Ichigo!"

"Ichigo? Is that what my name was? That was a time before I was released from the tree," said Bara, she looked at Kish and smiled. "I only remember faces and memories, but in each of the memories my name was always blotted out. A friend named me Bara, since I am beautiful, but when I am angry I show my thorns."

That is all for now. Read and Review.


	9. Warnings

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Naruto

"Bara?" sneered Mint, Bara looked at her through calm eyes. "how did you get that scar?"

"Hmmm I don't think I should be telling you those things after all it is private to me," said Bara, Kish realized that Bara was talking about him. He nearly forgot that he was the one who named her Bara. Mint looked at him and asked. "Did you see her at the park Kish?"

Kish couldn't speak, his voice was caught in the throat, he looked at Mint and wondered what he saw in her over the past three years while Ichigo/Bara was inside the tree that Tart had created. Mint glared in his face and screamed. "ANSWER ME!"

"He doesn't have to answer you, he has his own free will," said Bara, Mint glared at her, Masaya did the same thing. Suddenly Bara transformed into her human form and walked into the café, Kish looked at her before looking at Mint and said. "Sorry but I'm not your servant anymore."

With that said Kish ran after Bara and entered the shop, Mint growled and started after him, but a hand blocked her way. Mint glanced over at Masaya who shook his head and said. "He is not worth it."

"You're Masaya, Kish was nothing but a turd when he was attacking Earth as well," said a voice, Mint looked up in the tree only to see Tart watching the door. There was a shout for joy and a mew mew in yellow with monkey ears pounced on him shouting. "Taru Taru you're back!"

"I'm sure am Pudding," said Tart, he glanced at the café that he had sealed Ichigo in and noticed brown eyes peering through the window, he then finally realized what was off about the café, it was rebuilt. "Pudding when was the café rebuilt?"

"We think that the girl did it," said Zakuro, Tart looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "for some reason she has been given the ability to control earth."

"Not just the powers of earth but nature," said Zack, they looked at him and he just shrugged his shoulders. "I can sense what power people have inside of them."

"Very nice Zack," said Deep Blue. "well I already knew that since I am your brother."

"Please don't say that around the girls," said Zack his face turning red, Deep Blue smirked before walking away.

-Inside the café-

When Kish entered he was tackled by Bara, he looked down to see her face grinning up at him, she let go of him and handed him another slice of chocolate cake, they sat down at the closet table.

"So what happened to Mint?" asked Bara trying to sound uninterested but Kish could tell that she was curious about some of her old friends from the past. Kish finished eating his cake taking the time to figure out what was going to say.

"Just so you know when you left the Mew Mew's a treaty was made between humans and my kind," said Kish, Bara nodded trying a little to hard not to show the curiosity in her eyes. "Well after I shot you, this is because I was being mind controlled, Mint got a little puffed up. She thought that after she had gotten rid of you or your former self there would be no more problems. Luckily you came out of the tree not as a dead person, but how is that even possible since neither Tart or Pudding knew how to get you out."

"The Earth used them to protect either me or my body," said Bara, Kish looked interested in that. "you see Pudding was the youngest but also the most thoughtful, she was easy to break free from the mind control since she herself was trying to break free from it. Tart loved Pudding so when Pudding would try and protect even my body he would protect my body. The Earth used that and allowed Tart to wrap my body in that tree, but the Earth was the one that changed the parasites into healing particles, the particles healed my body. But the Earth removed my name from my memories and sealed it in my mind until it can be sealed until I get the other elements."

"Which leaves fire, water, air, and what was your original power?" asked Kish, Bara thought for a moment and said. "I was the one who brought all the powers together. In my mind the powers I need is not like the chinese pentagram but the celestial gods, Seiryuu, Byakko, Genbu, Suzaku. Water, Wind/Air, Earth/Nature, and Fire."

"Wow you sure have a lot of thoughts in your head," said Kish, Bara walked into the back room, Kish followed her only to find a uniform being shoved in his face. "What's this for?"

"Starting today you will be working as a member of this café," said Bara giggling, Kish looked down at the uniform before heading into one of the dressing stalls, Ichigo took out her old uniform from a box. She cleaned off all the dust and ironed before changing in the stall next to Kish's. When they were finished Kish and Bara planned out the shifts, they would rotate being the chief and the waiter/waitress, they cleaned the dirt off the tables and other flat surfaces. Kish knew that it was going to be hard to attract customers with the other café parked right across the road from theirs and pointed it out to Bara.

"Don't worry Kish I figured this out," said Ichigo, she walked outside and took down the old sign with great care, with her powers she created a new sign. The café was now called _'Café Rose' _, the sign was white with light blue lettering and a red rose. Ichigo put up a 'Grand Opening' sign, walked back inside and told Kish to wait form the customers. The door opened to reveal the mew mews as their first customers, Kish knew that Bara would scold him if he misbehaved. So he showed them to a table and gave them some water, Bara peered out from the kitchen to see Pudding and Tart staring at her, Bara waved from the kitchen causing them to turn their heads away from her. When Kish got their orders Bara's first cakes were finished and it was just what they wanted but she got them her drinks first. When the cakes finally came, Mint said that it took to long and she wanted to "talk to the chief", Bara walked out and had asked. "Which one? We take turns being the chief."

"The one who took to long making these cakes," said Mint, Bara smiled and said. "The cakes came out first but it is always polite to serve the drinks before the food, also I am a perfectionist and I like my cakes to actually look good and I noticed that there was one less blue rose on three of the cakes, two less leaves on all of the cakes, and some of the frosting smudged on one so I had to redo it. But at least you get free refills and I will give you a discount on the cakes since it is the grand opening of this café."

Mint was struck speechless at Bara's words, Bara didn't get mad at all, when she took a bite of the food she found it tasted good. But when she had said it wasn't as good as Keichiro's Bara just smiled and Mint could tell there was anger behind that smile.

"Just be sure to pay on your way out when you are finished," said Bara walking back into the kitchen, the entire table was silent and Kish went to some table's to straighten the cushions on some chairs.

"Kish why are you with her?" asked Pai setting down his fork and looked at Kish, Kish turned around and said. "Because when I found her and passed out she took care of me, I found out how lonely she was just by listening to her words alone. She only has the memories of her old friends but not of her own identity."

"Kish their refills need to be brought over before it gets cold," said Bara, she turned on the stereo and plugged Blackmore's Night _'Under a Violet Moon'_ and began to sing along.

_"__Dancing to the feel of the Drum_

_Leave this World behind_

_We'll have a drink and toast to ourselfes_

_Under a violet Moon_

There was light footsteps as Bara danced around in the kitchen her long hair flowing behind her, a tambourine in her hand.

_Tudor Rose with her Hair in curls_

_Will make you turn and stare_

_Try to steal a kiss at the Bridge_

_Under a violet Moon_

Pudding looked up and watched her dance, Bara danced out of the kitchen and took her hand. Pudding was swept into the air as Bara dance with her.

_Raise your hats and your Glasses too_

_We will dance the whole Night throught_

_We're going back to a Time we knew_

_Under a violet Moon_

Kish nearly roared with laughter as he began to dance as well but not before moving the tables so they wouldn't get in the way.

_Cheers to the Knights and Days of olde_

_the beggars and the thieves_

_living in an enchanted wood_

_Under a violet Moon_

Bara put down Pudding and began to dance with Kish in a fast pace dance. Their movements matched the song their eyes never left each others.

_Fortune tell now what do you see_

_future in a carve_

_Share your secrets_

_Tell them to me_

With out them knowing it a young girl with the exact same hair color smiled from the window she turned around and vanished.

_Raise your hats and your Glasses too_

_We will dance the whole Night throught_

_We're going back to a Time we knew_

_Under a violet Moon_

Well all except Pudding, she turned around just as the girl started to turn around.

_Close your eyes and lose yourself_

_In a medievel mood_

_taste the tresures and sing the tunes_

_Under a violet Moon_

Pudding ran outside to find the girl, she looked everywhere but there was no trace of her.

_This my delight on a shiny night_

_the seasons of a year_

_to keep the lanterns burning bright_

_Under a violet Moon._

"Looking for something child?" asked a voice, Pudding turned around to see a girl with long black hair.

_Raise your hats and your Glasses too_

_We will dance the whole Night throught_

_We're going back to a Time we knew_

_Under a violet Moon_

"Did you see a girl standing here?" asked Pudding, the girl smiled.

_Raise your hats and your Glasses too_

_We will dance the whole Night throught_

_We're going back to a Time we knew_

_Under a violet Moon_

"Yes," said the girl, Pudding looked at her.

_Raise your hats and your Glasses too_

_We will dance the whole Night throught_

_We're going back to a Time we knew_

_Under a violet Moon_

"Did you see where she went?" asked Pudding, the only thing the girl did was smile.

_Raise your hats and your Glasses too_

_We will dance the whole Night throught_

_We're going back to a Time we knew_

_Under a violet Moon_

"I'm just glad that she is happy, the old Ichigo that is," said the girl walking away, Pudding ran after her. "Wait Ms."

_Raise your hats and your Glasses too_

_We will dance the whole Night throught_

_We're going back to a Time we knew_

_Under a violet. Under a violet. Under a violet Moon."_

"By the way," said the girl turning around. "I'm a man."

Pudding was shocked, but when she blinked the person was gone, no where. She frowned but before she could go back inside someone hit the back of her neck and her vision grew dark. A man with spiky dark hair stood behind her, he glared down at Pudding. The boy/girl from earlier walked up and said. "Zabuza-san we are in public you don't hit people in public."

"You were taking to long Haku," said Zabuza, Haku smiled and said. "You hit her the second I left."

Zabuza picked up Pudding and threw her over his shoulder and walked away with Haku, Bara glanced outside to call Pudding back inside only to find her gone. She glanced around looking worried, no sign of Pudding.

"Hey has anyone seen the little girl who was with you?" asked Bara, Mint leapt to her feet and growled at Bara who just held up her hands.

"Her name is Pudding," said Zakura who had also gotten to her feet. "and if she is gone that means she followed the spirit."

"Spirit?" asked Kish and Bara at the same time, Zakura nodded and said. "You don't know about the spirit Kish because we knew you would chase after her, Ichigo's spirit wanders this park never speaking, crying most of the time. When people follow her they vanish never seen again, but like right now there was always a thick mist. We thought that the tree had something to do with it but we could never get close to it since of the shield surrounding it. Since you came from the tree our suspicions were correct, the tree and you are the cause of this."

"Please wait," said Bara holding up her hands, she thought for a while. "could this be the spirit of my memories with my real name? Who were the people who vanished?"

"Why do you ask? You were the ones who captured them," snarled Tart, he launched himself at Bara, suddenly a wall of earth appeared causing Tart to slam into it. "give back Pudding!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Bara holding her head. "Pudding was like the Earth right?"

"Yes," growled Tart, Bara smiled and knelt down in front of him, she placed a hand on his shoulder saying. "In some Chinese legends Genbu could control Earth, the old me must be trying to awaken that power within her."

"How could you be sure?" hissed Tart pushing away Bara's hand, Bara smiled and said. "Because she was the one who helped the old me even though she was partly mind controlled."

"That's because you did something to her," said Mint, Bara stood up suddenly, turned around and slapped Mint. There was silence before Bara screamed. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE OLD ME, YOU DIDN'T EXPERIENCE THE THINGS SHE DID. YOU DID NOT SEE AN ENTIRE CLAN KILLED IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE VISITING AND NO ONE WAS LETTING YOU IN. YOU DID NOT SEE THOSE RED EMOTIONLESS EYES, THE BLOOD EVERYWHERE. YOU DID NOT SEE THE YOUNGER BROTHER OF THAT KILLING RUNNING FEAR IN HIS EYES ONLY TO BE LEFT ALIVE JUST TO BECOME AN AVENGER! WHAT HAVE YOU SEEN THAT YOU COULD COMPARE TO THAT? WHAT DID ANY OF YOU SEE THAT COMPARED TO WHAT SHE HAS FACED. I WAS LEFT WITH HER MEMORIES BUT WITH OUT A NAME, DO YOU KNOW HOW FRIGHTENING IT IS TO KNOW EVERYONE ELSE BUT NOT KNOW YOUR OWN NAME? DO ANY OF YOU KNOW!? TELL ME IF YOU KNOW HOW THAT GIRL OR EVEN I FEEL WHEN YOU HAVE IT EASY LIVING IN PEACE. LET ME TELL YOU THIS, THE ONLY REASON WHY I WAS AWAKENED WAS SO I CAN HELP YOU WITH A NEW ENEMY."

"Enemy?" asked Mint, she was shaking her eyes wide, Kish and Tart had scooted away from the angry Bara due to the roses that appeared and was starting to extend everywhere. Bara realized this and tried to calm down.

"Yes, the reason why Pudding is having her true power awakened was because of a man named Madara," said Bara. "technically I was supposed to warn you when I woke up but the one who found me was a bit clueless about the spirit of the old me."

"You mean you knew?" asked Zakuro, Bara shook her head saying. "All I knew was that I was supposed to tell those who the old me knew about Madara."

"Who is Madara?" asked Deep Blue.

"He is the leader of an organization called the Akatsuki, he is gathering the tailed beasts so he can become god. Which means, due to the fact that this world and the world that Pudding was freed from the mind control are connected, he will control both worlds," said Bara, she looked up at the sky. "The Earth told me that he had gotten only two of the demons so far the third has just been captured. Oh by the way the people from that world can be placed in or travel to this world with all they had intact if they die, brought here by someone from this world, or is transported into a different dimension."

There was a loud explosion, Bara ran out side to see a big crater in the ground along with an arm off to the side, Bara picked up the arm only to find a mouth with a tongue sticking out of it, she picked it up and threw it into the woods. She brushed off her hands before heading back to the café only to trip over something, she looked behind her to see a red haired puppet looking at her.

Please Review.


	10. Changes

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Naruto

Bara reached down and picked up the puppet before bringing it back to the café along with the arm she found, threw away then was forced to retrieve. She noticed a hole in the puppet's chest like something belonged there. She just ignored it for now because she was more worried about Pudding than what would go into the hole in the chest area. Soon she heard the earth's voice in her head. _Give it heart. Give it heart Bara. Give the puppet a heart.'_

Bara nodded for a bit before bringing the puppet inside along with the head. Outside the shop she had found two cloaks both black with red clouds and silver lining the clouds. She picked them up as well before bringing the items she found inside asking. "Did anyone find something that is round and says heart on it?"

"I did," said Kish holding up the item he found, Bara took the item from him and placed it into the puppets chest. There was silence before a hand reached up and grabbed Bara by her throat, Bara grabbed the hand and tried to move it but it wouldn't budge.

"Were am I?" asked the puppet, Bara choked causing Kish to rush forward only to have the puppet kick him back. Bara struggled to speak, but anytime she opened her mouth she was gasping for air. No one said a word; Mint was staring at the arm that was starting to twitch and crawl up Bara's arm. The puppet caught sight of the arm, reached towards it with his free hand and grabbed it.

"If this is here that means Deidara is also here," said the puppet, soon there was a crash nearby. The door opened to reveal either a male or female standing there holding his/her chest panting.

"Dana?" asked the person, Bara looked over at him before choking out. "Akatsuki."

"You know about us?" asked the puppet, Bara glared at him, she looked over at Mint as if asking for help. "don't think about helping her if you don't want to be blown to pieces."

The person who just came in was now holding a bird in his hand, Bara's vision grew blurry and she started to close her eyes. Kish got up and ran towards the puppet only to have the bird launched at him. There was a loud explosion, when the smoke cleared Kish was on the ground, he was injured gravely. Bara's hand slowly fell from the puppet's wrist and her eyes closed. A mist set in a think mist no one could see through, Mint grew frightened as there was a killing intent everywhere she dared not move. Soon she saw yellow through the mist, well the mist was clearing to reveal yellow. Pudding came forth her hair longer but not as long as Bara's.

"Pudding?" asked Mint, Pudding didn't even look at her, Mint lowered her head. The others rushed towards Pudding asking her questions but Mint walked over to Bara slowly so the puppet and his partner didn't notice.

"Now is not the time for questions," said Pudding, she rushed toward the puppet dodging all the bombs. She even dodge the attacks from the puppet. She kicked puppet and sent him flying, but what no one noticed was, he was sent flying towards Mint. Pudding started to attack the other one who couldn't even see her coming towards him until he was already on the ground.

Mint groaned as she felt the puppet ram into her, but she also felt something attach itself to her. Mint struggled but found that the puppet was controlling her like he was the puppet. Her body got to its feet and launched itself towards Pudding who turned around just in time to dodge the punch.

"Mint what are you doing?!?" yelled Zakura, Mint tried to speak but found that she couldn't she was still too ashamed. Pudding punched Mint only to find that Mint was in the air. They heard a groan from Bara who said. "He is a puppet master, he is using Mint as a puppet."

"But how did he even get near her?" asked Lettuce, Bara looked around before asking. "Did any of you see her move?"

"No why?" asked Lettuce, Bara looked over at Mint who was looking like she was ready to cry.

"Because Pudding accidently kicked the puppet into Mint giving him a chance to attach chakra strings to her," said a voice right behind the blonde person, it was Haku. "Mint was trying to get Bara out of the way so she wouldn't get blown up."

"When did you get there, Un?" asked the blonde person, Haku vanished and appeared next to the rest of the Mew Mews. "Dana was he there a few seconds ago?"

"No, Deidara he wasn't," said the puppet, Mint tried to move but nothing happened. "And you stop trying to struggle your body is my puppet."

Mint still tried to get out despite the fact that the puppet had told her not to. Mint wanted to say something to Bara, she wanted to say something to the spirit of Ichigo. _'I will get out! I MUST GET FREE!'_

Mint's arm moved an inch and it did not go unnoticed by the puppet. Mint turned around and punched the puppet sending him flying.

"Sorry but I can't allow myself to become a puppet," said Mint, the wind around her started to blow and gather. Bara smiled as Mint's pendant transformed into a crystal."

"Mew Mew Crystal Mint Metamorphosis!" shouted Mint, the wind wrapped around her, she came out with a longer skirt. Suddenly without any warning the Earth shook and a lily came forth and engulfed Mint. There was a light and Mint came forth with lilies where her ears from. Her skirt was lily white yet with a blue tint, so was the shirt.

"What happened to her?" asked Lettuce.

"She has given up her façade and faced her guilt," said a voice, the girls turned and saw Ichigo standing there. "her guilt for everything she done to people. Being the cruel girl she was."

Mint looked over at the puppet and asked. "What is your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" asked the puppet, Mint tilted her head and said. "Because, I have to call you something other than puppet-man."

"Sasori," said the puppet man, this caused Mint to smile before walking over to him asking. "Sasori, what happened to you in the other world?"

"I was killed," said Sasori, Mint looked at him before asking. "Would your leader replace you?"

"Yes," said Sasori, Mint then said. "Then you have no purpose to live. You Deidara did you die?"

"Yeah, un," said Deidara, there was silence before Mint asked. "Then how about living with me?"

"What?" asked Sasori, there was a crash and a long string of curse followed by. "Shut up Hidan now they know we're here."

"Idiot," said a voice that Ichigo and Bara recognized, it was the voice of Sasuke's older brother Uchiha Itachi.

"Anyone who was part of the Akatsuki can come and live with me since their purpose in there has been destroyed with their death," said Mint just as Itachi appeared in the doorway followed by an albino man. Next came a man with a mask on, Mint looked at them and said. "Your religion does not exist here so you need not kill for it. You are the equivalent to a vampire an immortal being that needs blood to live."

"Wait what?" asked the albino, Mint looked at him, the man thought for a bit. "Well at least I get to kill either way."

"And you can find a job that pays you very well," said Mint looking at the masked man, this man tilted his head. Itachi just stood there like he was waiting for something.

"Would you like to stay also?" asked Mint, Itachi just tilted his head. "The only rule that I'm sticking to is don't get blood on the floor."

"Have you ever seen Mint like this before?" asked Massaya, the Mew Mews just shook their head. Mint bounded up to Bara and hugged her.

"Thank you for slapping me I needed that," said Mint, Bara patted her on the back. "It's kind of weird with this new power, I can hear the wind in my head."

"That's because the wind is your element," said Bara, Mint looked at the rest of the Mew MEws and said. "I quite the Mew Mews."

"Me too," said Pudding, the girls stood there shocked. Finally Zakuro said. "Then you are our enemy also."

"I would rather be your enemy then keep the feeling of guilt trapped inside my body," said Mint, Zakuro raised her eyebrow. "And also you can't sue me for anything since I am leaving my houses to my parents and Ichigo's. I will live in a house just big enough to house me and the others here."

"I can help with that," said Pudding and Bara, they raised their arms. The ground began to shake, Mint peered out a window to see a large house being built right out back. Zakuro and Lettuce turned and walked away along with Masaya, Pai, Ryou, and Keiichiro. Tart stayed behind saying. "I don't care what happens to me I'm staying with Pudding."

"Thank you Taru Taru," said Pudding, Mint smiled. There was silence before Bara asked. "What now?"

"Hey let's put the boys to work," said Pudding staring at all of the newcomers. Deidara gulped knowing that he was most likely going to work his butt off. Once the boys got into their uniform they started the true grand opening of the Rose Café.

Please Review.


	11. Author's Note: Sorry

I am sorry for the lack of updates recently, my computer was going all weird like and I wasn't able to type. This happened after I graduated so it wasn't my fault. Anyways once I get my computer back I will be able to type some more since the files are on my computer and not the one I am typing on. I would like to know which story you would like for me to update on first.

Hikarikurai24587


End file.
